


Only Mark Can

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [12]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Carols, Cute, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Singing Christmas Carols</p><p>Summary: Jack had been going around the house singing parts of Christmas carols and Mark finds a new way to get him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Mark Can

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just something short. I wasn't rushed or anything, just something short and cute. Also the lack of Christmas carols are due to the sad fact I know few from beginning to end.

//x//

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," Jack belted out as he danced his way from the kitchen to the living room with one of the many left over gingerbread cookies clutched in his hand. The Irishman started humming the rest of the song as he took a bite and chewed. He swallowed the cookie bite as he sat down next to Mark and began with Jingle Bells.

Mark groaned and buried his face into Jack's neck as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled his backwards into Mark's hold. It wasn't that he didn't like hearing Jack sing, it was that Jack had been singing the same three carols on loop for half that day.

The words once again turned into humming as Jack took the last bite. Eating was one way to stop the singing but Mark was pretty sure he had another way. One that was special to him and him alone.

When Jack opened his mouth to sing again. he found lips covering his and kissed back. Mark had won.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know XD


End file.
